Adiós Mi amada princesa
by Suki angeles
Summary: La vida perfecta de Darien da un giro inesperado; su amada princesa decide alejarse  de su vida para ser feliz y unirse al fin con su verdadero amor. ¿Podrá nuestro querido Darien hacerse a un lado y dejarla ser feliz?...


**Hola chicas, aquí les dejo una nueva historia (One-Shot). Espero que les guste.**

**Y como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, sola la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

La vida perfecta de Darien da un giro inesperado; su amada princesa decide alejarse de su vida para ser feliz y unirse al fin con su verdadero amor.

¿Podrá nuestro querido Darien hacerse a un lado y dejarla ser feliz?...

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**ADIOS MI AMADA PRINCESA**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Darien se encontraba furioso recorriendo de un lado a otro la bella habitación que por años ocupó su amada princesa, maldiciendo al cielo su mala fortuna y desgracia, porque hoy llegaba el temido día; el día en que la perdía para siempre.

Con ambas manos recorría su ya alborotado cabello azabache, maldecía nuevamente, luego apretaba con su dedo índice y pulgar en el puente de su nariz, intentando detener las lágrimas que, amenazadoras por escapar se dejaban asomar en su azul mirada.

Darien… ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? – Lo interrumpió la voz de Rei.

Nada, tu solo déjame solo y di que no me has visto – Respondió el pelinegro de mala gana.

Darien no te comportes como un niño – Agregó Rei con molestia.

¡Me comporto como quiero! – Agregó haciendo un leve berrinche, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama cruzándose de brazos.

¡Maldición Darien! Pensé que este era tema superado, has tenido tiempo suficiente como para prepararte para esto y acostumbrarte también, así que ahora bajas y te comportas como se debe – Lo regañó la pelinegra.

Es que tu no lo entiendes yo… No puedo dejar que se vaya de mi vida, ella es mi princesa, hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos… Simplemente no puedo… - Agregó Darien en un hondo suspiro.

Pues… Que puedo decirte… Solo tienes que respetar su decisión, si ella ha encontrado el verdadero amor, debes dejarla ir y alegrarte de que por fin haya encontrado la verdadera felicidad – Agregó Rei tratando de dulcificar lo más posible el tono de su voz para no lastimar al pelinegro.

En realidad ella sabía que Darien estaba sufriendo, lo veía en sus ojos cada día, jamás imaginó que su hasta ahora pequeña princesa decidiera marcharse, y comenzar una nueva vida con otro hombre al cual amaba realmente, era una triste realidad que había golpeado de lleno la vida del pelinegro hace algunos meses atrás, cuando ella le confesó que se iría y formaría una nueva vida junto a este hombre.

A pesar de que la noticia fue dada un par de meses atrás y el tema había salido a relucir varias veces, la princesa no cambió su decisión, a pesar de los interminables ruegos y súplicas de Darien ella estaba decidida a marcharse, se había enamorado y no daría marcha atrás, el pelinegro debía comprender su decisión y en lo posible apoyarla, para encontrar la felicidad que ella merecía.

Y hoy llegaba el indeseable día para Darien, el día en que su amada princesa se alejaría de él y se uniría a otro hombre.

Darien… O bajas ahora o… - Habló nuevamente Rei con fuego en sus palabras.

¿O qué? ¿Te atreverías a lanzarme uno de tus poderes o algo así? – La retó el pelinegro.

No solo yo, podría traer a todas las chicas para que hagan el trabajo sucio – Agregó la pelinegra con sonrisa burlona – Vamos Darien todos estamos retrasados por tu culpa - Recriminó nuevamente.

¡Me importa un cuerno! – Señaló molesto – ¡Por mi mejor, y que todo esto se cancele de una buena vez!

¿De verdad quieres hacerle esto a la princesa? Yo sé que tú la adoras y debe ser terrible que te reemplace por otro hombre, pero… ¿De verdad quieres interponerte en su felicidad? – Preguntó la pelinegra con algo de nostalgia en sus palabras.

El pelinegro la miró con asombro, las palabras de Rei calaron fuerte en su interior, en realidad el la quería para siempre a su lado, era su pequeña princesa, pero… ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? ¿La obligaría a vivir infeliz para siempre abandonando el verdadero amor, con tal de conservarla junto a él? – No pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa por su comportamiento, pero la verdad es que se negaba a dejarla partir.

Solo… Necesito hablar con ella, Rei – Comentó de pronto mientras volvía a pasar ambas manos por su cabello intentando tranquilizarse.

Necesito hablar con Serena sobre esto una vez más y confirmar que realmente ella está segura y es lo que realmente quiere – Agregó casi en un susurro, como si intentara resignarse ante las palabras que sabía su amada le entregaría.

Darien, ella te lo ha dicho ya cientos de veces ¿Por qué te haces esto? ¿Qué sacas con hablar con ella de esto nuevamente? – Respondió Rei.

¡No me interesa si lo hablamos un millón de veces, necesito escucharlo de su boca una vez más! Y que me diga que esto no es un error, y que es lo mejor para todos, necesito que sea su boca la que me lo diga – Arremetió nuevamente en un hilo de voz.

De acuerdo Darien – Respondió con un sonoro suspiro – Iré por ella, pero por favor no hagas nada estúpido ¿Quieres? Ella ya está lo suficientemente afectada con esta situación para que la alteres aún más – Señaló la pelinegra, más que regaño, parecía una súplica.

Serena – Susurró bajito la pelinegra al llegar al salón donde todos esperaban, comenzó a hacerle pequeñas señas a la rubia para que se acercara, intentando que nadie notara que algo andaba mal.

Darien necesita hablar contigo sobre esto, se niega a bajar si tu no subes ahora – Comentó la pelinegra alzándose de hombros – Y te advierto que anda con un genio de los mil demonios, aunque de todas maneras era de esperarse frente a una situación como esta, en realidad creo que nunca imaginó que este día llegaría – Agregó con algo de nostalgia.

Serena bajo la mirada entristecida, entendía perfectamente el dolor que embargaba al pelinegro, pero él debía entender, la decisión ya estaba tomada y el día había llegado.

De acuerdo, subiré enseguida – Señaló en un hondo suspiro – Por favor Rei, entretiene a todos mientras no estoy – Agregó mientras se encaminaba al encuentro con Darien.

Pasados unos momentos la hermosa rubia entraba presurosa a la habitación, en una mezcla de tristeza y enfado, ante la actitud de Darien, lo encontró de pie junto a la ventana, observando con ojos tristes hacia el infinito, sin duda Serena no podía estar indiferente ante el dolor que atravesaba el corazón de Darien, ella conocía perfectamente ese dolor, pero debía mantenerse firme.

Darien, todos están esperándote – Señaló con voz firme.

¿Tu… Estás realmente segura de todo esto? – Interrumpió de pronto el pelinegro, girándose rápidamente hacia la rubia con gesto melancólico.

Darien… este tema lo hemos discutido ya tantas veces – Contestó la rubia con voz tranquila mientras se acercaba hasta el pelinegro – Sabes que para mí en un principio también fue difícil de aceptar, pero la realidad es que, no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Yo… Lo entiendo, pero… - dio un largo suspiro – Esto es muy difícil para mí, no quiero interponerme en la felicidad de nadie, pero, ella es mi niña Serena, hasta hace poco la cargaba en mis hombros y yo era el hombre más importante de su vida y ahora… - Fue silenciado por un dedo de Serena posicionándose en su boca.

Cariño, es normal que temas perder su cariño y que tus celos te impidan hacer lo correcto, pero la verdad es que nuestra pequeña princesa ha crecido y a elegido a un hombre maravilloso que la ama y quiere compartir su vida junto a ella ¿No es eso motivo de alegría? ¿No deberíamos estar contentos de que nuestra hija haya encontrado el amor tal como un día lo encontramos nosotros? – Peguntó dulcemente la reina mientras acariciaba con amor la mejilla de su esposo.

Darien sonrió mientras depositaba su mano sobre la cual su esposa le propinaba tan dulce caricia, realmente estaba seguro que su hija sería feliz, solo necesitaba que su esposa, el amor de su vida le dijera esas palabras para terminar de convencerse de lo que debía hacer.

¿Papá? – Se escuchó una voz en el umbral de la puerta.

Rini… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Peguntó la reina sorprendida, aunque con voz tranquilizadora – Deberías estar preparándote para partir a la iglesia.

La hermosa joven de cabellos rosas pasó a un lado de la reina otorgándole una leve sonrisa y se dirigió directamente hasta su padre, con los ojos aguados al presenciar parte de la conversación que sus padres habían sostenido.

Papá, yo nunca dejaré de amarte, siempre serás el hombre más importante de mi vida – Señaló de pronto arrojándose a los brazos del pelinegro.

_Eras niña de largos silencios, y ya me querías bien,_

_Tu mirada buscaba la mía, Jugabas a ser mujer._

_Pocos años ganados al tiempo, vestidos con otra piel,_

_Y mi vida que nada esperaba, también te quería bien…_

Darien la apretó contra sí, y a su mente llegaron todos los recuerdos de tantos abrazos que sostuvieron a lo largo de la vida de esa pequeña pelirrosa, las veces que veló su sueño, que le leía cuentos y contaba cientos de historias, las veces que la consolaba cuando su pequeña lloraba porque se había caído de la bicicleta o había sacado una mala calificación, esa pequeña que hoy se presentaba frente a él como toda una mujer, convertida en una hermosa novia, preparándose para unir su vida junto al hombre que amaba.

_Te extrañaba ya tanto que al no verte a mi lado_

_Ya soñaba con volverte a ver y entretanto te estaba inventando_

_De niña a mujer…_

Lo sé hija y tu siempre serás mi pequeña princesa – Agregó el pelinegro depositando un dulce beso en la punta de su nariz.

_Esa niña de largos silencios volaba tan alto que,_

_Mi mirada quería alcanzarla y no la podía ver._

_La paraba en el tiempo pensando, que no debería crecer,_

_Pero el tiempo me estaba engañando, mi niña se hacía mujer…_

Pero no llores mi niña, no puedo entregarte en el altar con todo el maquillaje corrido – Agregó con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba del rostro de la joven algunas lágrimas que comenzaban a cubrir sus mejillas y besaba nuevamente su frente.

Bueno… vamos entonces, Helios debe estar preocupado de que su futura esposa no llegue a la iglesia – Señaló la reina mientras secaba también una ligera lagrima de emoción que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Darien ofreció ambos brazos para guiar a su amada reina y a su querida princesa fuera del palacio y dirigirse camino a la iglesia donde su hija se casaría el día de hoy.

Caminaron del brazo el largo camino hasta el altar, ambos con una hermosa sonrisa, observadas por sus amigos, familiares y sus queridas guardianas quienes dejaban escapar pequeñas lágrimas de emoción al ver Rini convertida en toda una mujer

Helios la esperaba sonriente, esperando ansioso que su futura esposa llegara a su lado.

Helios, hazla muy feliz por favor – Señaló Darien al entregarle a su hija.

Majestad, dedicaré cada día de mi vida en hacerla la mujer más dichosa del universo – Contestó el joven mientras tomaba la mano de una nerviosa Rini.

Adiós… Mi amada princesa – Señaló el pelinegro en un susurro a su hija, otorgándole una pequeña sonrisa.

No papá, no es una despedida, este es un nuevo comienzo… - Contestó la joven mientras le propinaba un nuevo abrazo cargado de amor a su amado padre.

_La quería ya tanto, que al partir de mi lado_

_Ya sabía que la iba a perder,_

_Y es que el alma le estaba cambiando_

_De niña a mujer…_

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Bueno chicas, espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, como saben espero sus Review con sus apreciaciones. **

**Si pobre Darien su pequeña se ha casado, creo que todos los padres tienden a sentir algo parecido, pero bueno la vida es así y los hijos deben volar del nido algún día (ese es mi pensamiento por lo menos jijiji)**

**Y para las que pensaron que era Serena la que se iba o algo así, bueno… Para que mentir, lo hice apropósito.**

**Siiiii soy mala y me gusta jugar con la intencionalidad de mis palabras para crear confusión en la historia, creo que hace la historia más emocionante para cuando se conoce el verdadero final. A propósito la canción para quienes no lo conozcan es de Julio Iglesias y se llama de Niña a Mujer.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
